Conventionally, a process cartridge is used in an image forming apparatus that uses an electrographic method, such as a copy machine, a laser printer, a facsimile machine and the like. Here, the process cartridge includes an electrographic photosensitive body and various stages including charging, developing and cleaning, together in a cartridge.
Various technologies have been proposed for such a process cartridge. For example, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H6-180544, a process cartridge installed in a conventional image forming apparatus applies a load torque using a torque application member to control uneven speed of a photosensitive drum.
However, there is a problem that the above-configured process cartridge deforms or warps unless there is a sufficient strength in a frame because a large load applies on the side surface of the frame.
In view of the above-described technical issue, an object of the present invention is to provide a process cartridge that does not apply a load in a side surface direction of the frame when a load torque is applied to a photosensitive drum, thereby preventing deformation, warping and the like of the frame, and an image forming apparatus adapting such a process cartridge. In addition, another object of the present invention is to provide a process cartridge that allows excellent printing without color shift or the like, and an image forming apparatus adapting such a process cartridge. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a process cartridge that can be securely installed without adding a new member or causing a load member to fall off even if a backlash on the photosensitive drum in an axial direction occurs, and an image forming apparatus adapting such a process cartridge.